More than friends?
by Mindylynn
Summary: This story starts out with a case but will eventually become a Steve and Amanda story. Plan to have this be several chapters. This is just the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Mark, father and son, sat at a hospital cafeteria discussing Steve's latest case. Mark was a consultant to the LAPD.

"This rash of robberies within a four block radius has us stumped, they are quick and don't leave a trace. Until today they haven't hurt anyone and now there's one dead and another critically injured." Said Steve in frustration.

" What's their MO?"

"They always hit during busy times of the day and take advantage of the chaos of a busy day at a convenience store to strike, they hide the gun so only the cashier sees it, they wear sunglasses and make sure they turn from the camera. They quietly ask the cashier to empty the cash register in a bag and make it look like they are just completing an order than t hey quietly leave. Most of the other costumers don't even know what has happened. This time the cashier decided not to cooperate and got himself shot and killed and innocent bystander yelled and was shot in the shoulder."

Amanda or Dr. Bentley as she was known around the hospital, and good friends of Steve and Mark approached. She worked in the hospital morgue. The cashier definitely died of a gunshot wound. What I found interesting was a tattoo on the inside of his bicep, it's small, but it's the same tattoo I saw on the gang member that died last week.

Mark said, "That's interesting"

Steve replied, "I'll have to see if there's a connection." At that moment Mark was paged to emergency.

Amanda had just started to eat her lunch and Steve was still finishing his. Talk gradually went to Amanda's son CJ who thought of Mark as an extra grandparent and Steve as an Uncle. They talked for a while.

Steve mentioned he needed to get back to work, Amanda thanked Steve for listening to her talk about CJ and her plans for the weekend at the bench with him. She said, "Some days I only get to talk to dead people and CJ it's nice to talk with an adult once in a while, thanks for letting me ramble on."

Steve said," No problem, I enjoy talking to you what are friends for, some days I only talk to criminals and you know I always like hearing about CJ." As Amanda walked away, Steve thought _and I like looking into your beautiful eyes and see them light up when you talk about CJ._ He quickly dismissed that thought as Amanda was just a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Steve was back at the station after interviewing a couple of witnesses and finally looking at the security camera footage.

As he watches the footage of the last robbery he says to himself, "There's something not quite right, something is off." He asks for the footage of the other robberies.

After about an hour of comparing the different footages he knows there's something different, he just can't put his finger on it."Maybe a break and a fresh set of eyes will help." He commented to himself.

He calls Mark, "Dad I need a fresh set of eyes I think I've been staring at security footage for too long. Would you mind taking a look?"

"Sure, my shift is over in a half hour, I'll be over than."

Steve decided to work on his never-ending stack of paperwork until then.

About an hour later, Mark walks in – they watch the security footage. Mark points out the taller one in the last robbery are a different build than any of the men in the first ones, "It's a different guy." Steve looks closely.

"Yeah, you're right and the other guy is thinner, also. This last robbery is a copycat; that means a different motive. Now I need to track down four criminals instead of two. I need to re interview my witnesses again in all the cases. Thanks Dad." Steve sighs and wipes his tired eyes as he prepares to leave to continue the interviewing.

Mark stops him, "Dinner first, you need to eat. I can tell you're getting headache, regroup, eat than continue your investigation"

They stop at BBQ Bob's, their own restaurant. Steve and his best friend Jessie own it; Mark is an investor. Jessie is also a doctor on staff at the hospital with Mark.

Jessie is working at BBQ Bob's tonight, Amanda and CJ are there enjoying a dinner. They all sit down at the same table and Steve tells them of their findings.

Steve asks if the survivor of the last robbery can talk yet. Mark replies, "He's still pretty sedated, maybe by tomorrow afternoon."

Amanda and Jessie, always eager to help volunteer their services. Steve declines he doesn't want to put any of them in danger as the last robbery ended up with one dead and another seriously injured.

Steve tousles CJ's hair and says he better get to work, he plans to interview a couple of people that evening. The rest will have to wait until morning.

Amanda hollers after him, "Be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve approached the door of a modest ranch style home; the sun was starting to set, and he was tired. He had interviewed two other witnesses, but hadn't learned anything that would help him solve the case. After this interview he would call it a night and start again tomorrow.

The door was answered by a short, petite woman in her early 30"s. She had just been entering the last convenience store as the robbers/murders were leaving. Steve introduced himself and said, "I just want to ask you a couple more questions?"

She invited him in, as she did so she hollered to a girl who appeared to be about eight, "Sydney, it's bedtime off to bed."

Steve asked, "Do you remember anything about the guys you encountered as you entered the Jiffy Mart?"

"I was so startled and didn't pay much attention, they had masks on."

"Do you remember any mannerisms or anything unusual?"

"The only thing I can think f is I do remember one spoke to the other and when the other replied it almost sounded like he has a stutter. I didn't hear a lot, so I could be mistaken about the stutter."

Steve said, "it's something to check out."

Sydney came back into the room, "Mom, I'm thirsty, but mom the taller guy pulled his mask up just to his lips when he walked by the car where Dad and I were waiting."

Steve brightened, "Sydney did you notice anything?"

"He had this scar on the left side of his chin. He was scratching it"

Steve said, "That's a good eye, Can you draw a picture of the scar"

She did. It was about two inches long and started at his lower lip and ran at a right angle toward his chin.

Steve went home in better spirits.

The next morning Steve and Mark discussed this new evidence. Mark said, "I definitely think we are dealing with two different groups. I have a light afternoon, maybe I'll see what I can find out about the victim

Steve replied, "Yeah I think the original detective of the first three robberies can follow up on those and I'll focus on the homicide. I'd better go. I want to interview a few more this morning."

That evening Mark, Steve, Jesse, Amanda and C.J. had just finished a fabulous spaghetti dinner made by Mark. The adults were discussing the case while CJ watched a movie in the other room.

Mark said the victim had been released from prison about two years ago. He had his sentence reduced because he testified against the leader of the gang he belonged too and hadn't been in trouble since.

Amanda confirmed the tattoo was a gang tattoo.

Steve said, "It looks like it could be a revenge killing."

Jesse said he vaguely remembered a man being brought in a year or two ago with a knife injury on a chin. He was a gang member; he said he'd check tomorrow.

Steve said, "I'll get a court order to look at the hospital records."

C.J. wandered into the room yawning. Amanda asked, "Did you like the movie sweetie"

"Yeah, it was cool. Can we go to the theater to see the new Disney movie?"

"Maybe"

Steve said, "Hey, C.J. if it's alright with your mom why don't I treat you and her to a movie on Saturday?"

"Cool, great, can we Mom?"

"Umm sure," replied Amanda.

Steve knew being a single mom could be tough and Amanda was often so busy she sometimes didn't do things she'd enjoy. He loved C.J., his "adopted nephew" and thought of spending a little time with Amanda would be nice also. He was surprised by this last thought.

Mark and Jesse just exchanged knowing looks.


	4. Chapter 4

C.J. sat between Amanda and Steve at the movie. Steve kept glancing over at Amanda, thinking how beautiful she was and kind and smart. He was surprised by this own thoughts, Amanda had been a good friend for a long time. They'd been through a lot as friends; he didn't understand why he was all of a sudden attracted to her.

When the show finished he took C.J. and Amanda home. C.J. ran into the house to get a drink. Steve thanked Amanda for going with him. "I needed a break from this case."

"Anytime, thanks for including C.J."

"Ah, Amanda I…" he paused, sighed and said, "have a great night." He smiled, gave her a little kiss on the check and walked to his car.

Amanda watched as he drove s=away rubbing her check and lost in thought.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them from the bushes across the street.

As the stranger rubbed the scar on his chin, he formulated a plan that would get Detective Sloan off his back and soon. It would give him something else to worry about or put a permanent end to the problem of Detective Steve Sloan. His timing would need to be perfect, but he knew an opportunity would make itself known.

Steve decided to drop by the precinct on his way home; he was looking at pictures of the known gang members of the gang leader the victim had testified against. He found two pictures of one member, one taken five years ago and a more recent one taken six months ago when he was arrested of trespassing. There was the scar, he had found one of them, his name was Tyler Burk. He happened to be the brother of the gang leader that was put away by the victim's testimony. He decided he would pay him a visit in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast with his dad; they both headed to the last known address of the brother. When they arrived no one answered and they couldn't see through the curtains little did they know Tyler was across town getting ready to put his plan into play.

Steve dropped off his dad at the hospital he saw Amanda walk into a separate trailer size building just off the hospital, he thought it was a lab of some sort, he decided he should stop and say h I to her. Little did he know Amanda had been paged to the building, yet no one was there, as he approached the building he heard a small explosion and an scream.

Stunned for just a second the than quickly leapt into action running into the building that was now quickly becoming engulfed in flames. The building had filled with smoke. Amanda was a few feet inside the door; she was stunned and had a cut on her forehead but was conscious. Steve helped her up and as they were headed for the door, he noticed a shelf on fire tilting and begin to fall he pushes Amanda out of the way, but didn't quite get out of the way himself. The shelf and it's boxes of test tubes came down on him, knocking him unconscious and starting the sleeve of his jacket on fire. Amanda started to rush back in when she was stopped by a firefighter. "But Steve's in there."

"We'll get him." By this time Mark came running up. "Oh, Mark, Steve's in there." They both just watched – a few minutes later a firefighter emerged carrying Steve in a fireman's carry. Mark and Amanda rushed over, "We're doctors" call for a gurney. Let's get him into emergency," commanded Mark.

Once in the emergency room Jesse started to take a look at his friend's injuries. A bump on the head, probably a concussion, second degree burns on his arm and a possible dislocated shoulder. He'd have to wait on the x-ray to be sure on the shoulder. Definite smoke inhalation – he started him on oxygen.

Steve was wheeled out for x-rays, Amanda saw him on the gurney and rushed over. Even though he was still unconscious she took his hand and gently kissed it.

Shortly after arriving back from x-ray Steve started to stir and tried to sit up. Jesse held him down and said "Hold it, stay still you have several injuries I need to fix."

Steve opened his eyes and rasped, "Amanda?"

"She's alright, a couple of stitched in her forehead, but she's alright." Steve relaxed a little after that.

A couple of hours later Steve awoke again, things were foggy and he had a horrible headache, but his should and arm didn't hurt as much. He noticed Amanda sitting next to him, sleeping very uncomfortably in the hair next to him. He put his hand on her. She awoke "Hello, sleepy head. How are you?"

"Fuzzy, head hurts."

"You have a concussion, second degree burns on your arm and a dislocated shoulder." She pauses." Thank you, you saved my life. I'm so sorry you got hurt helping me, se sobbed a little.

Steve took her hand, "I couldn't let anything happen to y9u When I saw you enter the building and heard the explosion my heart stopped. I never told you… told you how I feel. Amanda you're more than a friend and this has made my stubborn self realize it."

Amanda smiled a soft smile and said, "As I waited for Jesse to treat you all I could think of was how much I cared. I didn't want to lose you. " After a pause she added, "What do we do now?"

Steve was getting tired, "If you're willing I think I'd …I"d like to see where this goes, maybe 'officially date?'"

Amanda said, "I'd like that, take it slow?"

"Of course," Steve had drifted off to sleep after the last comment.

Amanda looked at him and new tears filled her eyes. She said even thought Steve wouldn't hear her, "Yes, we'll see what happened. It scared me, I didn't think I'd ever find love again after C.J's dad, but maybe."

Mark had heard the last of their conversation as he walked in the door. He now stepped up to Amanda and put his arm around her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Steve was released from the hospital, as long as he went home in the care of his dad, a doctor.

Mark had arranged to have Amanda and C.J. come over and stay with Steve. With a concussion he wanted him watched while he talked to the hospital administration and watched the security camera footage around the trailer.

After lunch Amanda and C.J. arrived. C. H talked Steve into watching a Disney movie with him. About half way through the movie, Amanda had finished some reports she had brought with her and walked into the room to find Steve asleep on his side on the couch with C.J. curled up next to him. Amanda smiled at this image and covered them with a blanket.

About an hour later, Steve wandered into the kitchen finding Amanda. "Hey, thanks for the blanket. I didn't know I was so tired."

"You have a concussion and burn you need the rest. Here let's check your burns, it's probably time for more ointment."

"I'm fine, I need to be back out there finding those killers, they almost killed you and that terrifies me that they are still out there."

"Steve, you need to heal first, there are others that are still working the case. Now let me see those burns."

She carefully unwrapped them, said they looked better and asked how they felt. Steve started to reply when she touched one of the burns causing a surprised hiss to escape from Steve.

"I take it they still hurt"

"Some"

As Amanda finished caring for the burns Steve said, "Thank you." Than taking her chin in his and leaned in and they shared a tentative kiss. After they just stared at each other for a moment. "Amanda I …" stammered Steve. She put her finger to his lips and shushed him.

"No need to say anything, it was good."

Mark entered at this moment.

Mark said they had identified the man who entered the trailer two hours prior to the explosion that must have been when he set the bomb, but it was set off remotely. From the security cameras it's the same man in the robbery. The working theory was they used Amanda as bait to get Steve out of the way and almost succeeded.

They finished the rest of the evening discussing a plan to draw the suspect out. Mark didn't like it.

The next morning Mark drove Steve to a supposed doctor's appointment, dropped him off , "I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." He drove around the corner into a parking structure.

Steve walked up to the receptionist's desk, told the receptionist he was here for an appointment. As he turned around to take a seat in the waiting room he noticed a man with the same build as the robber on the security tape. (Their rouse had worked). The man quickly approached Steve and was reaching into his pocket when the others in the waiting room, undercover cops, rose and yelled freeze.

Steve took his arms and handcuffed the suspect.

Later that night setting on the deck watching the ocean Steve and Amanda sat next to each other holding hands.

"This is beautiful, " stated Amanda.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"That's so cliché"

"But so true"

"Steve I'm glad they caught them now you can heal."

"Amanda I really want to give us a try, can you deal with my work? It can be dangerous, but it's who I am."

"I will worry about you, I do already, always have but I would never ask you to quit. It is part of who you are… part of the attraction. Just promise to be as careful as possible."

"I will, " with that they leaned forward for a kiss.


End file.
